happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lawnmower Man
Lawnmower Man is a playable character who was released on May 20, 2011. His attire includes a grey tank top with yellow sweat stains, blue jeans, and red and white sneakers. Lawnmower Man rides a green mechanical lawnmower with rotating blades spinning under it, capable of sucking up characters and food items, as well as demolishing breakable items such as chairs or tables. If the blade hits an object other than a character, it will spark and emit a grinding sound, much like when a riding mower hits a sidewalk. Depending on the density of the object, it will fling him across the screen or bend Lawnmower Man's legs like an ostrich. Contrary to popular belief, the lawnmower is actually very fast. It can reach highly impressive speeds if used on flat ground, but has a hard time getting up hills. As his jump is very short, he is a less versatile character. He can, however, keep his wheels out when and after jumping by holding down space, and can rotate very easily. However, he makes up for his bad vehicle with his super health. He can easily drive through rows of mines without taking damage, making him a good choice for going on maps where survival is the main priority (rather than driving on rough terrain). Four days before his release, the name "Lawnmower Man" appeared in the playable characters list in the User Level Browser, despite not being available in the Level Editor. Jim later addressed this issue on the forums, explaining that he forgot to delete the character's name before publishing the most recent update. Also, before he was playable, the character's looks were completely unknown, unlike what happened with the Moped Couple. However, Jim did release a photo of his head two days before his release, but unlike now, he has hair. He is said to appear similar to Uncle Ruckus from the Boondocks series, but Jim has denied that there is relation between the two (stating that he does not know who Uncle Ruckus is). When Lawnmower Man was first released in Happy Wheels v1.40, the Lawnmower was nearly unbreakable. This was fixed in v1.41. If any area of the lawnmower breaks, the mower stops working. Until the V1.61 update, Lawnmower Man's voice was recycled from Segway Guy's voice. Now his voice is an African male's voice. Controls ;Before Ejection *Up - Accelerate *Down - Reverse *Left - Lean back *Right - Lean forwards *Z - Eject *Space - Jump *Hold Space - Keep wheels out ;After Ejection *Up - Straighten arms and legs *Down - Curl into ball *Left - Push all joints backwards excluding head *Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards *Space - Grab with hands *Shift - Move arms, Lift one leg. *Control - Become stiff.(?) Glitches *A notable glitch in mid-may 2011 was if you mowed yourself, a green box appeared under the mower. *Sometimes when you would restart, the yellow box at the bottom of the lawnmower would disappear. *Another minor glitch was when the Lawnmower Man's body parts and clothing would disappear. This was later fixed. *A very noticeable glitch when he was released was that the lawnmower was nearly indestructible. This was later fixed. *A very strange glitch is that on the start of some levels no matter what character you are you can hear lawnmower guys lawnmower humming. This glitch often occurs when changing the character. *Similar to Explorer Guy, his replays cannot always be accurate. *Sometimes when being pushed fast, such as when going through a boost, his back wheel will get stuck. However, he can still keep moving and a long black wire continues connecting the vehicle with the wheel. *If enough tension builds up on the wheels, the lawnmower will begin to spin uncontrollably. *Sometimes his lawnmower can just break for no reason (Most notable in level editor when too many shapes are present). *Sometimes when mowing something, the sound of something being mowed will not be heard. *During the 1.62 update, if you hide his vehicle and test the level, his head and neck would be lowered down. Trivia *Lawnmower Man is the only black skinned character. *He is the third most obese character, after Effective Shopper and Santa Claus. *He used to have the same voice as Segway Guy until V1.61. *His shape is similar to that of Effective Shopper. *The lawnmower looks similar to a John Deere. *Like Effective Shopper and Santa Claus, Lawnmower Man receives a jump boost when he ejects from his vehicle. *His name was accidentally placed in the game in the level search options for characters before he was released. *So far, Lawnmower man is the first character to make a vehicle noise when not moving. *The bottom of his lawnmower can deflect arrows and even harpoons. *So far, Lawnmower Man is the only character to say "Oh god!" when he receives a regular injury (instead of when torn in half), this is as of March 1, 2012. He can also say "Ow!" when suffering a normal injury, such as being shot by the Arrow Gun. *Lawnmower Man and the woman of the Moped Couple both yell "Nooooo!" when their pelvises are broken. *Lawnmower man's vehicle is currently the only one that can kill a character properly (the other vehicles can only kill a character by crushing them). *Strangely, when he tries to mow a non-fixed shape or object, the object can fly away like a bullet, sometimes crushing NPC's. But making a shape set to a high density and try mowing it, the mower with do the same but only a little bit. Slideshow File:Images.jpg|UNKAH RUCKUS File:LawnMower Man.PNG File:Glitch.png File:Float.png File:2011-08-04 0126.png|weee File:Z.png File:2011-08-04 0227.png|Glitch File:2011-08-04 1351.png File:3-01-2012 3-10-29 PM.png|necrosis File:yttest.jpg|Sucking NPCs up in a test video Jim made. File:lime.jpg|Being between two buildings gives an illusion that you are in a building. File:Images.jpg|The reference. The Lawnmower Man look similar to Uncle Ruckus from The Boondocks. File:Lawnmowerman.png|Slightly less obese means slightly less thick intestine. File:Zkip7p.png|One of the glitches for the Lawnmower Man were his body parts disappear File:Lawnmower character selection.png|"Lawnmower Man" seen in the playable character selection tab before the character was ever available. LMM1.PNG LawnmowerShreddingGrass.png|Grass would be a good idea for the game. Screen shot 2012-04-02 at 9.52.36 AM.png|Lawnmower Man by Benxrules Category:Characters Category:2011 Category:Real Life References Category:Template documentation pages Category:Happy Wheels Category:Breakable Items Category:Lawnmower Guy